Billionaire for Sale
by pensoul
Summary: Chlollie one shot....Enjoy!


Title: **Billionaire for Sale**  
Author: StayceeM  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver…  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None

A/N…. Just an one shot story I couldn't get it out of my head….I will get back to Choices and Changes promise….thanks for reading…….enjoy the Chlollieness

Chloe sat in the Oliver's penthouse steady clicking away at her keyboard. Suddenly, she heard a loud thump next to her laptop. She eyes darted to the multiple unexplained shopping bags to the right of her. Before, she could turn around, he heard his eager voice. "Sidekick, I need a favor." She turned around in her chair and looked back to her left. "First of all…What are these shopping bags for?" She could see the expensive labels plastered on the bags. "Well…there is a charity event at the Ace of Clubs tonight…I need your help with something." He apprehensively paced around her chair rubbing the back of his neck. Chloe could sense something was off. Oliver Queen was never nervous, but at this moment it was written all over his face. "Spit it out, Ollie," she said a bit hasty. He walked in front of her and used her knees to kneel in front of her. He wanted complete eye contact. "I need you to buy me." Confusion bathed over her face quickly. He caught her reaction and continued. "The charity is called Dream Date…they auction off wealthy bachelors for a worthy cause…I am one of them."

Chloe unfolded her arms and placed her hands on his. "Why do you need me? Plenty of women would want to place a bid on you. Ollie, you are hot," she said and then covered her mouth to the realization of what she just blurted out. He smiled and said, "Really, Sidekick, you really know how to boost my ego." "You don't need your ego heighten you have enough for ten people…and money wise…I just can't afford you," she said as playfully patted him on face. He smirked and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a black card and handed to her. "Here is my debit…bid on me with it…I don't care how much." She pondered for a minute. "Ok, billionaire, if I do this I want three things in return," she said she tapped the card nonchalantly on her chin. "Shoot Sidekick," he said as he stood on his two feet. "I will tell you after night. You have to agree on my three terms first, "she said with a tricky smile. "Three…um it is a deal…mysterious…I like that in a woman," he said as she pulled her from the chair closer to him. The closeness caught her completely off guard. Chloe felt her body quickly relaxed to him.

"Admit it, Sidekick, you want me," he said as he looked her squarely in her olive eyes. "I will admit that when you decide to give all your money and possessions over to me," she said to distract his dark chocolate eyes from pushing even farther. She felt small shivers down her spine, as his hand slowly going down her to the small of her back. She was getting lost in his touch. "You can marry me and take half of it," he said and let out a laugh. His laugh snapped her back into actuality. "Ok…In what alternative universe will I marry you? Don't you have many Barbie dolls to play with?" she teasingly said as she took herself away for him. "Ouch…that one hurt…Did you get that from Chloe's Book of Snarks?" he said as he fake being stabbed in the chest. "Anyway, I don't play with plastic, play with the real thing," he said smirking at her. "Which proves my point," she said as she went toward the shopping bags. "What point?" he said in serious tone. She dropped her head to the floor. She didn't felt like having this conversation with him.

"Nothing…" she said as she opened the bag and pulled a dress. It was simple, but elegant at the same time red halter floor length dress. Her smile widen as she looked at the front part of dress from top to bottom. She went back into the bag in pulled out a black jewelry box. She opened the box, and squinted her eyes at the single diamond necklace, matching tennis bracelet and earrings. It was worth about 5 years' salary, when she worked for The Planet. "What is wrong, Sidekick, it matches right?" he said as though trying hard to please her. "Is this one of your Pretty Woman fantasies? Do you want somet

hing else from me?" she said as placed the expensive items on the desk. "You can never be a prostitute. Plus, why would you ever think that?" he questioned her. He wondered for a few seconds why she would be easy one minute than so difficult next. "I really do hate you sometimes," she said through gritted teeth. Oliver smiled her once more. "I know what they say…It is a thin line between love and hate." "Well, Oliver Jonas Queen, you will have to settle for me being in the middle." Oliver just expressed amusement and said, "I have an important meeting right now…I will come back here take a shower and get dress…Hope that you are ready." She straightened herself into attention position and did imitation of a Navy salute. He glanced at his Cartier watch. "Ok, soldier…be back at 19 00." He grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

************************************************************

Four hours later, Oliver entered the apartment just as she putting on her earrings. Oliver's jaw dropped at the sight of Chloe. The red neck halter dress clutched to every natural curve of body. Her eyes drifted to his, and she noticed he was staring at her. It must have been a good sign. "How do I look, Ollie?" she said as turned to her back to him. "I think I just died." She just laughed at him. "Really…What is with this back? It is way too revealing." He walked a little closer to her to get a better view. "Nice freckles, Sidekick," he said with a small smirk on his face. "Shut up, Ollie." She turned around and to faced him. "This is too much, and you know it," she said louder than she intended to. He looked her up and down again. "This is in right now," he said as he touched her bracelet on her wrist gently. "How do know what is in?" she said as she pursued her lips. He moved, to the point, he was inches from her face. Her breath caught in her throat innocently. "I have to take a shower," he said as grin at her edginess.

"Go then…you are going to make us late," she said pushing him from her breathing space. In the last months, Oliver got into the habit of invading her space every time he was in the room with her. "You and I are an _us_ now…I am cool with that," he said pointing back and forth between them. "I bet you are…go take shower…you smell like work," she said with a smile. He gave himself sniff and said, "Maybe a little." Without any hesitation, he started to unbutton his shirt. Her olive eyes widened and she shrieked, "Oliver, what are you doing?" He put on one of his Oliver's smiles. "I thought you wanted a peep." The white tank griped to his muscular physique perfectly. His glistened skin did not go unnoticed. She fought the urge to fan herself. She took a couple of seconds to recover. "I knew you wasn't immune to me," he said went toward the bathroom. "Shut up, Ollie." She wanted so bad to throw the nearest item she could find at him. She couldn't afford to replace anything, so she stood there crossing her arms.

************************************************************

Chloe and Oliver stopped at the doorway before entering. "Remember, Sidekick, whatever the cost?" He smiled down at her. "Deal is still is on, Ollie." She smiled devilish at him. He bent down to her face. For one second, she thought he was going to kiss her. He placed a slight kiss on her newly crimson cheek, and she quickly closed her eyes on contact. He didn't want to cause mayhem with the paparazzi; he made sure no one was looking. Chloe released small sigh and said, "What was that for?" "It is for luck, Sidekick." She pulled the black card from her purse. "I don't need it…I am rich." They laughed, and then separated to different sides on the room.

The hostess walked up to the podium, and tapped on the microphone a couple of time to see if it was working. The crowd of full women gathered together at the as they heard the hostess voice. "Thank you, ladies for joining here tonight. We are here today to help raised money for Metropolis Hospital's Children Cancer Wing. I am so happy to be doing this again. Ladies, get out for check books and money for a worthy cause. An added plus, you can get a hot date out of it. Let's bring out our first bachelor." The ladies applauded and awaited this first bachelor. Chloe made sure she was front and center. "Ladies, we all know who he is." He walked out, and the crowd of women got even louder. "Ladies, calm down. This is unmistakable Oliver Queen. He is the CEO of Queen Industries. He loves archery, working out, and women. He is one of the most charming people will ever meet. His favorite color is green." Chloe wanted so bad to laugh at the last statement. Let's start the bid at 1,000. He is worth every penny, girls." Oliver locked eyes with Chloe and wink. Chloe shouted, "1,000." Someone behind her shouted, "4,000." She shouted, "10,000." Next to her, the women screamed, "30, 000." Chloe looked at her in shock. Oliver motioned her to keep going. "40, 000," Chloe shrieked aloud. Oliver smiled in approval. "Wow, ladies…we started tonight right." Behind her someone again yelled to the front, "75,000."

Chloe winced at herself. "100, 000," she said loud enough to be heard. The crowd was silenced. The host had a stunned look on her face. "Wow…is they any more bidders?"She continues moments later, "Ok…once, twice… sold to the pretty blond in the gorgeous red dress." In the moment, Chloe clapped joyfully as though she won a million bucks. Oliver smirked at her because he knew she was enjoying her win. "Sweetheart, Come up here in get your guy, a handsome one I might added," the hostess said as she motioned her to come up on stage. Oliver took her hands in guided her up the stairs. She beamed at him and whispered, "Always the gentleman, Ollie." "It is all for you," he whispered back her. Chloe failed to hear that part. "We have a tradition every year that bachelor has the seal the bid was kiss," the hostess said with a smile. Chloe glanced at him, and was smirking at her. "You knew about the kiss thing ahead of time. Didn't you?" she frowned at him. "Sidekick, I didn't know…it is my first time here." "You are lying…You are so going to pay for this, Robin Hood, remember the three things," she said with anger in her voice. He laughing came to a halt. "Come on guys…we are waiting…seal it was a kiss, Oliver, we know you are not afraid."

Without warning, Chloe grabbed his face and kiss him firm on the lips. She parted her lips for more access. He took it as she had given in. He was mistaken, when felt a sting on his bottom lip. "Ouch…You bit me?" he said in whisper. She smiled and licked her lips. "Your part of the favor is over." The way she looked at him; it made him afraid of what was about to happen next.

***************************************

They arrived back at his penthouse, without a word been said between the two. Oliver was the first to speak. "Chloe, I am sorry." She turned around and folded her arms. "Sorry for what, Ollie, it was for a good cause." "Sidekick, I can tell when you are infuriated with me." He tried to get closer to her. She held up her index finger up to stop him. "First of the three…stop calling me Sidekick." He rubbed his temples and then looked into her fuming eyes. "That can be arranged, Chloe." She smiled and said, "Second…I want the best gourmet coffee you can find free…for the next five years." He smiled brightly at her. "That is so Chloe like of you…You are such a coffee fanatic." "Well maybe." She begin to pace around the desk. He became nervous for the last request. He could see her olive lit up. She was ready to make it. "Chloe, before you say anything…Are we ok? She grinned at him. "Yes, we are…My last one is….for one day you do anything and everything I say." "What!" he yelled louder the he expected. She was waiting for that reaction. "You agreed…remember." She sauntered up to him patted him on his arm. His face dropped to the floor. "I guess a deal is a deal." "Yes, it is," she said with a smile. She strolled around and stopped at the elevator. "I know you don't have anything schedule for tomorrow…be at my apartment first thing tomorrow." He raised his brow and said, "Why?" She half smirked at him. "You will see." She was going make him wish he never tricked her into a kiss. Seduction was the key.

*********************************

Oliver arrived at her place around seven o' clock sharp. She let him in, sporting a pink bathtub and toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Late getting up…I see." He pointed at her toothbrush. She took the toothbrush from her mouth. He handed a bag of gourmet Geneva Coffee. "This is my day off, Ollie; I can afford to wake up at time…and thanks for the fuel." He clasped his hands together and sat on the couch. "What do you want me to do first?" She threw the bag of coffee at him. "Make me some coffee," she said in a demanding voice. He smiled brightly at her. "What are you going to do, Side---Chloe?" She undid her robe. His eyes widened at the sight. She was wearing pink bra and black boy shorts. She placed the robe on the nearby chair. "I am going to take a shower." She turned around headed toward the bathroom. She stopped at the door. "Coffee, Oliver." He snapped out of his staring and rubbed his neck. She smiled went to the bathroom. He always rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous.

Moments later, he was standing in front of the coffee machine. Chloe sneaked out the bathroom, and silently toward him. He was started to poured. She can tell he was overly concentrated on something. She gently came up behind him, without sound, and she gently rubbed circles on his back. "How the h…, Chloe," he said as he spilled the coffee on the floor. She laughed. "I guess I pick some things up from the Green Arrow." He went to get some paper towels. "Chloe, that was not funny sneaking up on people." She placed her right hand on her face. "You do it for a living, Ollie." He didn't respond. He cleaned of the coffee from the floor and disposed of the paper towels. "What got you so distracted? You are always aware of your surroundings, Oliver." This time she was really serious. He strolled up to her and took her hand. "You distract me." She took her hand away and said, "I am just a passing interest to you." He blew out a sigh. "This is what I get for trying to get a decent date out of you." She raised her brow at him. "What are you talking about?" "The charity is funded anonymously by Queen Industries every year. It was my first time being one of the bachelors. I thought it was be the perfect way to get a date from you. The bidders you were going against, they worked for me. You were going to win either way." She folded her arms. "So you are saying...you did all of this for a date with me…" He nodded at her. "I don't know what to say." Her face softened at his words. He moved back in closer to her. He tenderly took her face into his hands and said, "Say yes." She looked him into his dark eyes. "Yes…you are so pathetic, Queen." They both burst out in laughter. "You could have just ask me straight out." She pulled his face closer to hers. "You would have said no, Chloe." She kissed him softly on the lips. "You are absolutely right." He smiled against her lips. "You are so difficult." She pulled back a little from his eager face. "It is always in a good way."

A/N….Thanks for reading…Reviews are appreciated………


End file.
